the sunwings
by gran
Summary: sylindria and gran'thes have allways been friends and it is there first day of real training when gran'thes asks sylindria to diner to meet his father the mystierious head of the sunwing family PLEASE REVIEW CONTRUSTIVE CRITSM NEEDED


Chapter 1-first day

Her eyes opened slowly at first. It was the first day of training she had just turned 15 last month and it was spring time for everyone of age to begin to train .She got up and let out a large yawn and brushed her golden brown hair out of her face. She was still exhausted from the celebration of coming of age last night .she got up and undressed out of her night gown getting into her rouge uniform and but her hair into her usual pony tail. She grabbed her knife belt and strapped it on .walks out and smelt the distinctive fresh air of sun strider isle.

Hello sylindria, a voice to the left of her said .she looked over her shoulder and saw a tall black haired blood elf male. Gran'thes for the last time call me syl, she looked at him curiously. Gran'thes smiled slyly. Come on Gran we need to get to the group, she motioned toward a large group of elves crowding around a stage and pedestal were a magister was giving some sort of speech to the group of elves .fine just let me get my sword .fine, syl said impatiently, but hurry I don't want to be late for my first day of training and I'm sure you don't either future "blood knight ", she said with a chuckle. What's so funny? I just can't believe my little gran from school is now first in his class to be a blood knight, she said giggling .well, gran sighed. I am I'm not helpless I am first in my class for a reason, gran said smirking picking up his sword and putting it in the sheath on his back. Oh fine" big boy "let's just get to the croud, she said smiling at him .If you say so "honey ".gran said with a smile on his face. As soon as he said that she looked back surprised .she instantaneously blushed and looked away shyly.

They walked up behind the group of elves listening to a magister."TODAY IS THE DAY YOU BEGIN YOUR REAL TRAINING! The crowd cheered. "YOU WILL ALL REPORT TO YOUR CLASS TRAINER THEN REPORT BACK TO ME TOMORROW, Yes magister, the crowd yelled .The crowd gradually dispersed .walking toward the rouge trainer felt a hand on her she turned around .not to her surprise gran'thes stood there. She cocked her eyebrow and gave a small smirk .what is it you want gran? I forgot to tell you my father is coming here later today .really now the mysterious head of the sunwing family? Why are you telling me this ?she said smiling .I want you to have dinner with us as my guest, he said smiling slightly blushing faintly, she blushed intensely and looked down of coarse ill come, she said with a small embarrassed smile .Great! Meet me at the road going out of town just before sundown they'll bring a carriage for you, he said smiling widely .ok…. she said still blushing and looking down. Ok well I...I have to go see you then! He ran off towards the blood knight trainer's quarter's .later at sundown sylindria was walking towards the road heading out of town she was wearing a red silk dress with gold designs such blood elves as are unique to blood elves. She had her golden brown hair down which was rare and she had her best make up on she was truly a perfect representation of beauty. As she walked she saw the carriage with the distinctive house sunwing seal the red diamond with golden wing sprouting from sides the next to the carriage was gran'thes he was wearing a black silk robe with golden lining and the sunwing seal on the left side of his chest as she walked up to him she was holding a bouquet of elven flowers. When he saw her he could do nothing but stare in awe. She clasped his hands, it's really sweet of you for taking me to dinner, and she kissed his cheek .he touched his cheek and followed her into the carriage

After a half an hour of riding in the carriage they finally arrived at the coast of the isle were sunwing tower stood. Outside the carriage were guards who looked similar to the silvermoon guards but with the sunwing seal on their shield .when they got out they were escorted by the guards to the top of the immense tower. As they reached the top of the tower they saw a sitting at a table was a middle aged elf dressed in royal robes and next to him a beautiful elf wearing magisters robes the man got up an approached sylindria .you must be .he kissed her hand, pleasure to meet your acquaintance .I am lord sunwing head of house sunwing honor to meet you lord sunwing, she said as she bowed .oh no young lady do not bow .it is unnecessary to bow I am no better then you. Please sit and enjoy the wonderful feast! He said simultaneously 3 servants brought in platters of food of the highest quality roasted lynx stuffed pig and other glories foods sylindria could not even name. The woman who had been sitting next to lord sunwing got up and walked towards sylindria hello I am lady sunwing she said in a stern voice. And I am sylindria sunsearcher, she did a little curtsey .pleased to meet you, sylindria said cheer fully .A pleasure she said again sternly .she looked back at lord sunwing and gran'thes consulting; will you be in town any longer then today? No after today I must get back to silver moon we are one of the largest families in silvermoon and there's a war going on, he said in a matter of factly sense. Yes I understand father, gran'thes said half disappointed. But do not worry son in a few weeks I'll be back again. Ok enough talk let us enjoy the sun set and the food! Gran'thes father said.

3 hours later the feast was over and the sun head set. They were heading down the stairs towards the carriage they stopped at the door to the tower were the carriage waited just a few feet away .gran'thes dad was speaking, well it was a pleasure to meet you miss sunsearcher oh and son, he looked over at sylindria and whispered something in gran'thes ear .gran'thes blushed slightly .well good bye be safe lord sunwing said and closed the door. They got into the carriage and it began to ride off towards town .syl was talking, well I think I put a good impression upon them, she said with a satisfied look on her face. Oh and what did your father whisper into your ear? She said curiously .gran'thes blushed a bit .well he was complementing me on what a catch you are. He said half blushing half smiling at her. She covered her mouth and blushed staring at him .she uncovered her mouth she had almost stopped blushing , that was really good food it must have been great eating like that every day but then again you are the heir to the sunwing fortune ,she laughed .he chuckled ,yea being in the family has its advantages and, he paused for a moment as far as I'm concerned you're part of the family ,he smiled slyly at her .she covered her mouth again and giggled slightly blushing ,that's very kind of you gran .the carriage stopped it was her stop .,he got out and open the door for her helping her out of the carriage ., she giggled yet again ,such a gentlemen ,she said smiling ,she took his hand and got out .they looked at each other, I had a great time sylindria said smiling and blushing. Me too gran'thes said doing the same. Suddenly she jumped up wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him he put his arms around her waist this went on for about 5 seconds .then she stopped and he let her down their arms still wrapped around each other they stared at each other for a moment then they let go of each other and she headed into her personal house but stopped and looked back blushing and smiling I'll see you tomorrow she blew a kiss and she went in. After her door closed gran'thes was still standing there stunned .the driver looked back sir do you want me to take you to your ,gran'thes looked back at the driver looked back at the door and he took a deep breath and exhaled and smiled ,no thanks I think I'll walk .ok sir, and he rode off . He put his hands behind his head and began to walk towards his home with a wide satisfied smile on his face in his opinion the perfect ending to a great first day.


End file.
